Double wish
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Un pequeño PoV de uno de los konekos sobre una tarde algo peculiar mal sumary lo se .Mi primera historia de Weiss Kreuz!AyaxKen


Primero que nada es mi primer fic de Weiss Kreuz y me alegra mucho porque hace menos de un día me vi Weiss Kreuz Glühen, es un Pov. La persona, lo sabrán casi de inmediato.

Antes que alguien me diga algo solo me vi Weiss Kreuz Glühen y esta claro que voy a omitir ese final y el de Weiss Kreuz, simplemente no se separaron y siguieron de floristas. El/la que haya visto Weiss Kreuz Glühen me entenderá porque, Aya T-T no es justo que te haya pasado eso o … ejem… sin mas al fic u///u

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doble wish

Bien, otro día y otro momento en el que desearía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, algo que se ha vuelto muy normal, ¿adivinen la razón? Las innumerables chicas que visitan nuestra florería me tienen hasta la coronilla. Simplemente nunca me acostumbrare a esto, aunque pasen diez o mas años siempre voy a detestar que se amontonen todas las chicas a nuestro alrededor, aunque últimamente se alejan de Omi y Youji y nos acosan a Aya y a mi, me sigo preguntando porque y mi querido amigo Omi me dice siempre no tengo idea, y se muy bien que sabes la respuesta así que ¿por que no me la dices? Youji también esta en plan de no decirme pero se muy bien que me están ocultando algo, extrañamente creo que Aya piensa lo mismo, quiero saber demonios. Bueno, creo que tendré que esperar a ver cuando se les ocurre decirme o investigar, ¿no creen?

Como siempre Aya diciéndoles a las chicas, si no van a comprar largo, quizás sea el único con el suficiente valor para decirles a las chicas eso, Omi estoy seguro que jamás lo dirá, Youji demasiado mujeriego, no querrá espantarlas, ¿y yo? Bueno, simplemente no se me da la gana.

Algo mas que resaltar de estos últimos días, Omi se la pasa demasiado tiempo con ese mujeriego, no es que me moleste simplemente es algo extraño verlo casi las 24 horas del día con él, si le llegas a hacer algo conocerás mi puño Youji, se que no estoy celoso, que a nadie se le ocurra decirlo, Omi es para todos como un hermano menor que debemos proteger y de ahí lo que pienso. Pero ya, en serio, esta pasando mas tiempo con él que conmigo y de verdad empieza a molestarme, últimamente me molestan muchas cosas, inclusive que una chica se le insinué a Aya, ando algo raro o.o, además se que él nunca le dirá que si a alguna de ellas así que es una tontería que me enoje. Ya le paro con tanta tontería.

Se ha vuelto una costumbre que Omi se vaya con Youji y ¿saben? Me harte que no me diga nada, así que esta noche pienso seguirlo y descubrir que esta pasando de una vez por todas.

Ya son las ocho y veo como Omi se arregla igual Youji que parece que nunca va a salir del bendito baño, lleva hora y media ahí dentro y quiero golpearlo porque quiero entrar yo a ya saben que u///u. Al fin sale y antes de que decida entrar entro yo y cierro la puerta de un portazo, no es que mi plan se haya ido de mi mente, lo haré, esta noche los seguiré y veré que hacen. Omi al fin tendrás que decirme que demonios esta pasando. Luego de que casi no llegue al baño, me dispuse a seguir a mis "presas", no se me ocurrió de que otra forma llamarlos. Pero veo que no soy el único, aunque Aya sea el mejor de los cuatro a veces es algo… obvio, también se esta preparando para salir y eso que nunca lo hace excepto para una misión. Parece que todos tenemos planes esta noche.

Los veo irse, Omi se despide y dice que van solo a caminar un rato, bah, esta vez no te creeré, los despido también y Aya, que se encontraba leyendo, como siempre, solo emite un leve gruñido en respuesta, parece que no esta de humor. Espero unos cinco minutos y luego le digo a Aya que me voy a dormir. Apenas entro en mi cuarto me pongo una chaqueta y salgo por la ventana, me dirían ratero si me vieran XD (N/A: Creo que esto revela que de verdad no vi la serie, ni idea de cómo es la habitación de Ken).

Trato de buscar a ver por donde se fueron, creo que era a la derecha así que sigo, bien, los vi, mi mente me dice que no lo haga pero mi curiosidad es mayor y logra acallarla. Los sigo tan sigiloso como un gato, le estoy dando crédito a mi nombre clave siberian, como el gato, bueno, los veo caminar, simplemente eso, manteniendo una distancia prudente para que no me detecten ni piensen que soy un enemigo, esos dardos que lanza Omi son verdaderamente mortíferos y no quiero ni pensar en el cable de Youji.

Recuerdo muy bien cual era la distancia a la cual Omi tenía alcance así que me mantengo verdaderamente lejos, ese chico tiene un muy buen sentido de la vista y el oído. Aunque parece estar hablando con Youji tranquilamente, bien, no han notado mi presencia, y solo debo preocuparme de que no me vean.

Muy bien, me rindo, llevo como una hora siguiéndolos y ya me harte de veras, aunque lo extraño es que no veo por ninguna parte a Aya, ¿será que me equivoque en lo que antes pensaba? Bueno, errar es humano. Me dispongo a regresar pero no sin antes mirarlos por una ultima vez, se estaban… ¡BESANDO! Ahora si que me voy a morir, no puede ser, ¿Omi y Youji? ¿Ese mujeriego con el tierno de Omi? Algo debe estar mal acá, debe ser un sueño, no puede ser, simplemente no puede. Por esa razón es que no había estado conmigo, pudo al menos habérmelo dicho en vez de que me enterase así, mañana tendremos una larga, bueno, no tanto, una simple charla. Aun no me entra en la cabeza, esos dos, pero si son como el agua y el aceite. Mejor regreso, ya tengo lo que buscaba.

Se que mi semblante debe de ser verdaderamente patético, es que me entristece que no haya confiado en mi, el que no me haya dicho algo tan importante, simplemente espero que no se atreva a dañar a Omi o me las pagara, regreso a la tienda sin importarme que Aya me vea, ya muchas veces hacemos cosas contrarias a las que decimos.

Entro y no lo veo, mejor así, que no me vea en este momento, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones y menos decirle lo de Omi y Youji, ni quiero pensar como reaccionaria. Pero ¿y si el ya lo sabia? Suspiro, me parece que hay más secretos que desconozco de todos de lo que pensé.

Antes de ir a mi habitación decido pasarme un poco por la cocina, necesito tomar algo, ahí se encuentra Aya que al verme parece que no puede evitar sorprenderse un poco, no creo que lo exprese abiertamente, nunca lo ha hecho, me pregunto que secretos guardara él. Parece que prefiere no preguntarme que fue lo que paso porque simplemente se acerca a mi y pasa de largo, se lo agradezco porque de verdad no quiero hablar, necesito pensar, Omi y Youji, creo que nunca me entrara en la cabeza eso, explica muchas cosas pero provoca mas preguntas de las que responde. Me voy a mi habitación algo lento, no tengo fuerzas y no entiendo el porque, no hice gran esfuerzo al seguirlos y el trabajo no fue precisamente agotador, escucho que tocan a la puerta, no tengo que ser un genio para saber quien es, sin que yo le responda entra, era Aya, ¿Quién mas? Aun no ha vuelto la parejita feliz.

Lo veo algo preocupado, creo que debería estarlo, simplemente yo entre en mi habitación y sin quitarme nada me tire en la cama boca abajo, así que no debo dar muy buena imagen.

-"¿Estas bien?"- me pregunta acercándose, es oficial, esta preocupado. Yo asiento a su pregunta con un leve movimiento de cabeza, creo que será una larga noche si sigo con esa actitud. Lo veo suspirar, estaba verdaderamente cerca, un poco mas y si moviese mi mano podría tocarlo. No es mi intención que se preocupe, es mas ni siquiera quería que tuviese que verme así, nadie-"¿Verdaderamente estas bien?"- vuelve a preguntarme, lo supuse, no iba a conformarse con esa anterior "respuesta", intento asentir de nuevo pero, no siento mi cuerpo, algo extraño, apenas son las diez y media.

-"Si"- logro murmurar, pero esta claro que Aya quiere saber que me paso, porque estoy actuando de esta manera, tan taciturno.

-"Es sobre Omi"- me preguntas, bingo, parece que si lo sabia y ni se digno a decírmelo tampoco.

-"Algo así"- creo que al final va a terminar sacándome todo lo que quiere saber y mas-"¿Lo sabias?"- no puedo evitar preguntarte, es algo que necesito saber, nadie me quiso decir nada y no esperaba que tu me lo dijeses.

-"Algo"- respondes sin mucho animo y al fin te sientas en mi cama a mi lado, reúno fuerzas de no se donde y me siento también, No pensé que fueses a decir algo mas, eres de los que no hablan mucho-"Los encontré un día… besándose y casi algo mas"- dices, bueno, encontraste algo más que yo.

-"Yo los vi simplemente besándose en medio de la calle, bueno, en la acera"- le digo, mientras más pronto le diga lo que quiere saber mas pronto podré sumirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos pero noto que quiere decirme algo y no puede. Algo que no puedo entender, si tiene algo que decir siempre lo dice sin rodeos

-"Yo… "-logro escuchar que dices pero nada mas, las palabras mueren en tu boca. Nos quedamos en silencio, secretamente estoy esperando escuchar la puerta de la tienda y la voz de Omi o Youji, tal vez necesito cerciorarme de algo que no se-"¿Estas esperando a que lleguen?"- preguntas mirando por la ventana, la deje abierta, seguramente lo habías notado antes. Quiero pero a la vez no quiero responderte, la respuesta es fácil pero no tienes porque saber todo. Decido callarme, tómalo como quieras, mi respuesta no cambia-"Por hoy no volverán"-me explicas tranquilo pero se que sabes la razón y no quieres decírmela, tal vez este relacionada con lo que antes querías decirme.

-"Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo de una vez"- le digo algo molesto por tanto misterio, ni que fuesen a… no, no quiero ni pensar que harán eso justo esta noche, genial, maldita mi imaginación que no me deja en paz, una "linda" imagen de ellos en una cama que ni idea de quien es aparece en mi mente, y no logro esfumarla maldición, pensemos en otra cosa, ah, si, Ran parece que aun no se decide a decirme lo que tiene que decirme, he sido paciente pero me estoy empezando a molestar. Cierro los ojos fastidiado, lo único que quiero es estar solo pero no puedo-"Dilo de una vez"-casi le grito, estoy perdiendo el poco control que me queda, entonces sin previo aviso él se acerca a mí y une nuestros labios en un suave pero tierno beso. Ya veo, con que era eso. Mi mente me dice que lo aleje pero saben, mi cuerpo a veces tienes voluntad propia, como he comprobado en varias ocasiones. Poco a poco siento como mi cuerpo y mente comienzan a ceder pero todo lo que comienza tiene un final, y este aunque me moleste admitirlo, no me gusto que llegara.

-"Eso era"-murmuras mientras te levantas de la cama, no veo remordimiento, sino algo de miedo en tus ojos, extraño, siempre te muestras fuerte e impertérrito y ahora parece que tienes miedo de algo, lo entiendo, me amas y tienes miedo de que no te corresponda pero sabes algo, no eres el único que ha guardado secretos parecidos. Me levanto también y le sonrió, se que esto lo confunde, seguramente jamás pensó que yo haría lo siguiente.

Acorto la distancia y esta vez soy yo quien lo besa, esta vez algo ansioso, deseoso de probar de nuevo tus labios y es que nunca lo he dicho ni demostrado pero… siempre he sentido esto por ti Ran, se que Omi es quien ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos pero con quien sueño es contigo. Te recuperas de la sorpresa que te causo mi repentina acción y correspondes completamente, tus brazos aprisionan mi cintura y me acercas a ti, al igual que los míos que se enredan en tu cuello, acercándonos aun más. Esta vez puedo sentir como me dominas por completo y que tu lengua explora cada centímetro de mi boca. Cuando el aire se hace verdaderamente necesario nos separamos sonriendo, te confieso algo, te ves más hermoso así.

-"Te amo Ken"-me confiesas, algo que yo de antemano sabia, vuelvo a sonreírte.

-"Yo también te amo"-te digo y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso, y sin más me obligas a acostarme en la cama, comenzando a quitarme la ropa. Parece que será larga esta noche, pero no me importa, estaré con quien amo y eso es lo único verdaderamente importante.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanta esta pareja, el OmixYouji no tanto pero igual me agrada, también el KenxOmi así que me fue algo difícil decidirme, sayonara y hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
